Theta's and Koschei's First Crush
by nat-nav
Summary: A random one-shot I wrote a while ago. Set at the end of the Last of the Timelords, with a slight twist to the tale.


The seemingly little girl sat in the corner of the room. Her head was resting against the wall and her chin on her knees. Her face was filthy and her clothes had been reduced to rags after the year of torture. She hadn't seen day light in months and her skin was white as a sheet. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be murmuring something. She abruptly stopped and whimpered as the man came into the room.

"Have you decided to co-operate you insolent child?" The man sneered. This man was ruthless, the epitome of evil, he wasn't even human and exactly 365 days ago, with his Toclaphane army, he had taken over planet earth.

The girl didn't reply she sat there, in the corner, not making eye contact with him. "Answer me!" The man yelled. The girl didn't budge. "I know what you are and as your lord and Master I demand you tell me. Will you co-operate?" The Master yelled.

The girl looked up at the man, if you could call him a man. Her eyes were thin and bloodshot and her body weak, but she didn't let it show in her voice. "No!" She said with a smirk. The man lost his patients. He grabbed the girl by her dark brown hair and dragged her out of the room. She screamed as he dragged her along.

"Get off!" She yelled, trying to wrestle him off of his hair.  
"You know what? I've quite enjoyed having you here, my little plaything for the last year, but you know what?" The man said as he pulled her into a lift. He pressed the top button and the doors slid shut. Then he pulled the girl up by the hair so she was at his eye level. She screamed out in agony. "Your entertainment had run its course. It's time you were set to the job I brought you here for." He sneered then dropped her to the floor.

She landed in a heap on the ground, her body sore and bruised. The lift reached the correct room and the doors slid open. "Move." He commanded. For a few seconds she didn't she just sat their curled in a ball on the floor. But then she felt it, someone else. Another person, another Timelord was here, someone other than the Master. Their presence alone was enough to give her hope. Slowly and painfully she lifted herself off the ground and got to her feet. Out of no where behind her a wheelchair appeared and the Master knocked her into it.

She knew what he was doing. By being in the chair she was under his control, she couldn't move by herself, he had to push her. It was all mind games and powered by his insanity and his power over the earth there was nothing she could do but submit.

"Now then, I'd like you to meet someone." He said his sarcasm clear. He rolled her over to a cage where a small, well, thing was kept. He was tiny, had brown skin and huge brown eyes. He looked somewhat of an old baby, if that were possible. The old baby put his hands on the cage bars and stood up and looked the girl in the eyes. The girl flinched at his gaze. He wore a small brown suit that matched his orb like eyes. It looked kind of cute in a weird disturbing way.

"What have you done to her?" The old baby said through gritted teeth.  
"Only what was necessary, I wouldn't have nearly had to do so much if she had co-operated. But this isn't the best part Doctor, the question is do you know who she is?" The Master said his eyes darting between the 2. The girl's eyes had widened as the Master said Doctor. She looked into those huge brown orb eyes and her hearts broke, what had he done to him?

"Now say goodbye. We have a job to do!" The Master said wheeling the girl away from the cage.  
"Who is she?" The Doctor whimpered.  
"Alas, that is something I will let you ponder upon. Right now, little miss here is going to be busy." The Master laughed and he and the girl entered the lift.

Once the door was closed the Master spun the chair round and got to the girls eye level. "So are you ready to co-operate?" The Master asked his playful facade disappeared leaving a much sterner one in its place.  
"What have you done to him?" The girl croaked a tear rolling down her face.  
"Nothing substantial. I could have been a lot worse." The Master sneered.  
"Why?" The girl chocked.  
"Why! Because it's him. Everyone love the Doctor, oooo Doctor this or Theta that. Even back on Gallifray the Doctor was always the better. Always the preferred Timelord, always the first choice..." The Master said his voice starting as a shout but quickly descending as his rant went on. "...even by you." He finished. The girl sat their in silence.  
"Koschei, I had no idea." The girl murmured.  
"Well it's too late now. You insolent girl, the drums the never ending drums, ever since we were at the academy! Can't you hear them?" The Master said, his insanity getting the better of him.  
"I'm sorry, it's only you!" The girl managed to respond. Her body was weak and dying. The lift doors pinged open.

"But never mind that lets put you where you belong!" The Master sneered, turning the wheel chair round and pushing the girl down the corridor.

The girl gasped at the sight. "It's his..." she burst out.  
"Yes it is, now be a good girl and shut up. I'm busy." The Master said pushing the girl inside the Tardis, turned paradox machine. "Now you see, this machine, oh this machine, it was a wonder to work with. Making it a paradox machine was simple, but timelines are changing and still are, they're changing too much. So what I need is a stabilizer." The Master grinned in the girl's direction as he pulled several long cables from underneath the console. The girls hit rock bottom.

"Now that the mild doses of aspirin in your food have come into affect you'll find yourself weakened, but your gifts will be finally working at their full potential." The Master almost cheered as his wired the weakened almost paralyzed girl to the machine. The wires imbedded themselves into her skin almost as if they were alive and wrapped themselves around her nervous system, gaining full access to her body and brain. The girl groaned in pain, not having enough energy to scream. The Master laughed. "You know what? This was easier than I planned I thought you'd put up more of a fight in your old age. How long has it been since Gallifray fell for you?" He asked.  
"5 years." The girl huffed as she felt the paradox machine rip through her body.  
"Really, it has been so much long for him and I. Centuries almost and you come here after less then a decade. How did you escape?" He asked, almost curious. She didn't reply, but began to writhe in pain as the paradox machine made its way through her. "Well you enjoy yourself, because believe me you'll be here for a while. Toodle pip!" The Master said with his usual narcotic glee and left the Tardis slamming the door behind him.

The girl fell to the floor, off her wheel chair, and dragged herself over to the grate. She could feel the timelines, feel them changing and feel her body pull them back. It was killing her.

She lay there for days, her body working to keep the timelines straight tiring her, but the power of the paradox running through her feigned her from falling asleep. She sat there for days, conscious and in pain. Then he came.

He had a machine gun slung over his arm and was about to take fire when he saw her, weak and helpless, wired up to the paradox machine. "Oh god." He said and ran over to her. He pulled a small pen knife out of his pocket and cut the wires and lifted her up. She winced as he picked her up yet he dared not pull the wires out of her; they were embedded into her, bright blue veins popping out where the wires made their incision into the skin.

He then placed her next to the door. The girl's eyes started to flitter as she took in the man who had freed her and even managed a weak smile. He couldn't help but smile back. "Don't worry gorgeous we'll get you out of here." The man said then stood up straight and turned back to the console. He shot the paradox machine left, right and centre until the black grating fell down with a tremendous bang.

With his job done the man swooped down and picked the girl up, carrying her to the main deck on the ship. The man entered the room.

"Jack. Who have you got there?" The infamous Martha Jones said running over to Jack's side.  
"I found her wired up to the paradox machine." Jack said. Martha lifted one of the girl's arms and inspected the wires.  
"Doctor, these wires they go into her flesh, at a guess I'd say they go..." The Doctor cut her off.  
"...all the way through to her nervous system." The Doctor said, he voice full of anger and sorrow. He turned back to the Master who was on his knees, cuffed and had a UNIT soldier pointing a gun at his head.

The Doctor looked so different to the girl. He was older, but he looked so much younger than when she last saw him. It had been a few years for her, how long had it been for him? The pain in her body was becoming all most too much to bear, but she kept it together. But she didn't know how long this self control would last.

It became too much for the girl to bear in almost and instant and she screamed and writhed in pain in Jack's arms. The Doctor was instantly at her side. "What did you do to her?" He yelled at the Master. The Master didn't reply, his eyes looking to the ground in front of him. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the girl. His face dropped at the readings. "Her entire central nervous system had burned out; she's suffering from several organ failures and had several internal wounds which are heavily bleeding. She's got severe head trauma and has a fracture skull which is cutting into her brain. She also has some sort of toxin in her blood stream that's slowed her heart rate and halted white blood cell production. She's dying." The Doctor said quietly. The girl had fallen unconscious.

"Who is she?" The Doctor demanded walking up to the Master coming face to face. The Master didn't reply his eyes fixed on the ground. "Who?" The Doctor yelled the Master flinched in response.

The Doctor walked back over to her and brushed her hair out of her face. Then a gunshot echoed through the room and he saw the Master collapse. He rushed to his side.

Martha slowly walked over to Lucy and eased the gun out of her hand.

"No come on you can do it." The Doctor said cradling the Master in his arms. The Master smirked.  
"Do you remember when we were children at the academy and we both fell in love with the same girl?" The Master said shakily.  
"Of course I do, now come on regenerate." The Doctor said.  
"No, don't you see. She escaped, through the fire she got out of there." The Master said. His body went into spasm.  
"Hush now, that's not important. Come on one tiny bullet just regenerate." The Doctor yelled.  
"No, I refuse." The Master replied.  
"Please we're the only ones left." The Doctor whimpered.  
"No we're not." The Master muttered. And his body relaxed and his last breath left his lips.

The Doctor pulled the Master close to his chest, squeezed his eyes shut and cried. He may be deranged and slightly psychotic but they were best friends once and now...

Then he felt it, energy, more exact, regeneration energy. He opened his eyes and looked down at the Master expecting to see the familiar glow, but his still form wasn't moving no glow was coming off. He then looked up, the little girl was glowing, the little girl who should have been dying. The Doctor slowly put the Master down and got to his feet.

"Doctor? What's she doing?" Martha asked cautiously. Jack slowly lowered the girl to the floor and stepped around her towards the rest of them.  
"I don't know, just everyone take a step back." The Doctor said as the girls glow began to get brighter.  
"Doctor, is she?" Jack input.  
"I don't know!" The Doctor lied. Then she exploded.

Everyone turned away as the bright regeneration energy filled the room. It lasted for about 2 minute until it dimmed down to an omniscient glow, a complete stranger now in place where the little girl once was. "Doctor, where did she go?" Martha asked.  
"She's right there." The Doctor said, not quite able to take in what he had just witnessed.

The girl got onto all fours and started to cough. "Now that was unpleasant." She said. "Oh, new voice. Hello... bit deeper, meh oh well." She moved back to sit on her bum.  
"Are you alright?" Martha asked noticing the stranger wore the same clothes as the little girl.  
"Do I look alright?" The girl said sternly, then her eyes widened in shock. "Wait that was rude! Am I rude now? I don't want to be rude!"


End file.
